


Bad Girls Get What They Deserve

by charrmandur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bratting, Butt Slapping, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Verbal Humiliation, punish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/charrmandur
Summary: Kylo Ren and READER have a bit of fun. But the question remains, do bad girls get what they deserve?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Bad Girls Get What They Deserve

You are in the ‘fresher of the Supremacy when you hear soft whimpering and moans come from just outside the door. Quickly and quietly stepping out of the sonic, you pop your head out the door and see Kylo sitting on the bed, his back to you. Crossing the room, your naked and wet form standing before him; his hands quickly hiding himself, heat rushing to his cheeks.  
“Were you just touching yourself?” you demand, placing a foot directly on his covered manhood.  
Wincing ever so slightly, Kylo shakes his head, “Of course not Mistress,” he pulls away slightly, as you lean in close and demand again if he had been touching himself.  
Shame wells up behind his bravado and he nods, knowing what will happen next. Punishment. But if he was honest, he liked it when you were aggressive in the bedroom and left marks on his pale skin.  
“Strip Kylo, I want to see you naked. Now,” you say, with a bit more bite than intended.  
“Yes, Mistress,” those huge doe like eyes that stare up at you from the bed make you melt every single time they gaze upon you. Kylo then stands to slowly strip down for you, teasing you ever so slightly with his movements. First removing his cape and cowl, he tosses them aside with agonizingly slow movements. He’s tempting you and he knows it by the way you sit on the bed, spreading your legs, circling your fingers around your already sensitive clit.  
Plunging two fingers into your wet cunt, Kylo is spurred on, as he quickly removes the rest of his garments, he closes the distance between you two. Lying a hand on your thigh, which is immediately swatted away, “You don’t think you can touch me, do you?” you ask, sarcasm dripping from your voice.  
“Sorry Mistress,” he takes a step back, looking embarrassed.  
You grab his hand in yours, the size of his engulfing yours entirely, “My little slut doesn’t need to be embarrassed, does he?” you grasp his chin, and kiss him tenderly, stroking his cock as you do, eliciting a soft moan from him. You stop mid stroke, and hop onto the bed, urging Kylo towards you. Taking careful and calculated steps forward, he sits on the edge of the bed, asking for permission with a glance to touch you. Nodding, he takes your firm breast in his massive hands, massaging gently. Kylo then leans down and places a soft kiss on your nipple, a tiny whimper escaping your lips.  
With that feedback, he brings your sensitive nipple into his mouth, suckling with an eagerness unsurpassed by any other being you’d been with. Gently palming your other breast, he leaves small marks of almost ownership on your body. Moaning a little bit louder now, Kylo weaves his free hand across the skin of your stomach and stops just above your pubic mound.  
Gasping softly, he trails his hand back up to your body to your breast, “Kylo,” you whine, needy as hell now. Your pussy dripping wet from the attention lavished upon your breasts, and nipples.  
Realizing the power shift that has just occurred, Kylo smirks down at you and demands you suck his dick, “Yes master,” you say breathlessly, your eyes focused on his twitching cock. Sitting up and crawling across the bed to where Kylo stood, you took his impressive shaft in your one hand, guiding it into your mouth; resting the tip against your tongue, you suckle softly eliciting soft needy moans from Kylo. You slowly take more of him into your mouth, licking along his shaft as you do, before he slowly begins to move his hips in a rhythmic motion, gently fucking your mouth. As you are face fucked, your free hand finds its way to your clit, moving around in slow circles around it, causing you to moan around his cock.  
Spit bubbles start to form as Kylo picks up speed, taking a fist full of your hair in his hand, holding you still so he can get a better angle to fuck you. Gagging on his dick, you slap his hip and he slowly pulls out a string of spit connected from the tip to your tongue, and before it disconnects he leans down and kisses you passionately, tasting himself on you.  
“Now be a good little slut and lie on your knees, I want to get a better view of you,” Kylo orders.  
Cocking your head to one side, you look at him, a mischievous feeling bubbling up in your chest, “I don’t want to.”  
“Excuse me?”  
Giggling softly at the edge in his voice, “I don’t think I want to get on my knees, Kylo,” you repeat, “I bruise too easy.”  
Huffing softly at your refusal to comply, Kylo strokes his cock thinking of how to bend you to his will; when his eyes snap back to you, he finds you staring almost in awe at his dick, “Do you want some of this?” he takes a step closer to you, waving his junk just out of your reach.  
Nodding, your eyes flick to meet his, your breathe caught in your throat, “Please,” you beg.  
“But what about your bruising?” Kylo asks sarcastically.  
Heat rushes to your cheeks, “Please Kylo,” you maintain eye contact for a moment before you glance back to his cock.  
A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, “Then kneel bitch,” and you eagerly comply, almost falling off the bed, you crawl to over to where Kylo is standing and kneel before him, “Good slut, now for that you get to stay like that for five minutes,” he starts to walk around you to go sit on the bed.  
“But Kylo!” and once those words tumble out of your mouth, the back of Kylo’s hand finds itself flush with your cheek, leaving it sore and reddened.  
“Brats get punishment,” he says, as he sits on the edge of the bed, legs splayed open with his cock laying on his thigh. Rubbing your cheek, you turn your head so you can get a better look at Kylo lounged on the bed as you run your free hand against your exposed flesh. Moaning softly, you watch him get up from the bed and walk across the room, and dig around in a nightstand. Curiosity killing you as he strides back to your side. Kylo takes the hand that you were just touching yourself with and slams it into a pair of cuffs.  
“Hey!” you start to protest and pull away, as Kylo grabs your other wrist and slams it into the device behind your back. “What was that for?” you whine, as you try to wiggle free.  
With a smirk, “I didn’t say brats could play with themselves, did I?”  
Your face falls, and you utter the tiniest of responses possible, “No, sir.”  
Chuckling, Kylo glances at the chronometer and walks over to you, “Lucky you, five minutes goes by fast,” he says as he strokes your head, taking a small chunk of your hair and pulling gently, a moan escapes your lips. He stands before you, with the tuft of hair securely in his hand. You lean forward slightly to take his cock into your mouth, when he pulls your hair again, “And what do you think you’re doing, slut?”  
Heat creeps into your cheeks, fast, “I was,” you stammer, “I was gonna suck your cock,” you say defiantly, as you wiggle your hips, your tits swaying as you do so.  
Kylo takes a handful of tit in his free hand, massaging a bit rougher than you’re used to, but you don’t protest. If you’re honest, you like the roughness. He then takes your already hypersensitive nipples between his agile fingertips, pinching softly, as you moan he begins to pinch harder, causing it to harden.  
“Oh Kylo,” you pant out, your breathing hitching slightly.  
“Is my brat ready to take my cock?”  
You nod eagerly, eyes widening at the thought of tasting him once more, “Yes, sir.”  
Freeing your nipple, you let out a soft whine, which is met a deft slap across the other cheek. Looking up at Kylo, he holds up a finger to his mouth a signal for silence. Furrowing your eyebrows, you decide to shut up, blowing him was more important than talking back... for now at least. He stands in front of you now, his cock rock hard and twitching ever so slightly, and you can feel anticipation welling up inside of you.  
You lean down as Kylo loosens his vice like grip on your hair. Taking the tip in your mouth once more, you suckle and tease the poor man, making him moan wildly with pleasure. His knees begin to quiver as your take more of his shaft into your mouth, licking up and down the sides as you bob your head up and down. Soon he is moving his hips rhythmically with your movements, holding your hair tight. He knows he’s about to come as he pulls out of your mouth, another string of spit hanging between you and his cock. This time he doesn’t come in to kiss you, or go to stop the salvia from dripping on your tits.  
Your cunt is a soaking wet mess, and Kylo knows it. He helps you up off the floor and you dash to the door, not remembering you have the kriffing cuffs on. Stopping at the door, you realize you can’t open it and turn back to face Kylo, who is now sitting on the bed. Waiting. You walk over to him, and gently drape yourself over his lap with his help, knowing what is to come. And you can’t help but feel somewhat excited.  
“Bad girls get what they deserve,” Kylo says, his voice tinged with contempt, “You bad mouthed me once, and spent five minutes on the floor. Then you try to run away, dirty slut,” he slaps your ass as you moan softly, “Twenty of these for your transgressions,” another hand falls against your bare skin. Two, you count to yourself. And the pattern continues for another sixteen spankings. Your ass is reddened and tender to the touch, but you’re not quite done yet. Kylo had spaced out the paddlings to last about half an hour by this point, and you were so wet and needy.  
Kylo raised his hand to land his final blow on your ass, when you rub your legs together desperate to get some kind of friction down there, “Do you want to spend more time on the floor slut?” Kylo hisses and you stop instantly.  
“No sir.”  
He slaps your ass one final time, the skin rippling with the blow. Kylo sits you up and straddles you on his thigh, finally some touch. You look at him, wordlessly asking permission. He nods as you begin to grind on his thigh, soft moans spilling from your pouty lips.  
In between panty breaths, you moan his name as he plays with your breasts. Focusing on your nipples, your breathing hitching ever so slightly, you start to move faster and grind harder. Before you’re able to cum, he lifts you up and carries you to the bed. Gently laying you down, he spreads your legs and penetrates your cunt with his thick cock. You breathing becomes labored, as he fucks the ever living shit out of you.  
His deep moans only turn you on more. Kylo’s thrusts are quick and erratic, you tell him to slow down and fuck you like he means it. Which he takes to heart, slowing his movements; his dick pumping in and out of you at a much better rate, you both can enjoy each other now like this.  
“God Kylo,” you murmur, wishing you could wrap your arms around him. Using the Force, Kylo releases the cuffs and your hands are free. You grasp your breasts, massaging gently before wrapping your arms around Kylo and marking his back with your nails. Moaning softly at the sensation of pain and pleasure on his back and cock, Kylo is quick to cum; losing his entire spend in your cunt. He starts to pull out when you beg him to continue fucking you, you haven’t cum yet and that isn’t fair. Nodding, Kylo bottoms out his cock in your pussy, as you finger your clit.  
Your clit is so sensitive and Kylo is fucking you so well that you cum in moments after him.  
After you orgasm, he falls on the bed next to you. Slipping his arms around your waist, he holds you tight, lavishing you with kisses everywhere; making sure you’re alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a super fun one to write. It's a bit heavier on the BDSM front than the other one. So I hope that's okay. I enjoyed writing it, even though it took what felt like forever to do it! haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it. :3


End file.
